Hogwarts at its finest Lol
by stargazer145
Summary: Set in the amazing trio's fith year at hogwarts. Hermionie, Draco and Ron love triangle .
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE – MEET AND GREET**

**HERMIONEI'S POV**

My fifth year was about to begin, and this year it was going to be different. I was fed up of being that girl who sits in the library on Friday night and helps all the 'cool' kids out by doing their homework.

Wait till they see me now.

From this moment on I am not going to be known as the girl with just the brains. I was going to be, spontaneous, sexy, flirty and most of all confident… but not just at school. This year I had decided I wanted a boyfriend.

But whom I was not quite sure, I thought to myself, as I walked though the wall between platform 9 and 10.

And then hit the person in front with my trolley. "Oh my god, im so-"

"OW! Watch were you fucking walk you piece of- "

**DRACO'S POV**

Oh my god.

Standing in front of me was that filthy Mudblood. But something inside of me changed the moment I looked at her properly. She looked Hot.

She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that made her legs look like they went on forever and a pair of purple swade ankle boots. Her top half was even more impressive, her hair was no longer a frizzy mess but long silky curls that reached down to the middle of her back, she wore a strappy top which emphasized her boobs that I didn't even know she had. Her face was the best part though, her eyes were lit up by mascara and eyeliner and her lips a glossy shade of pink, to top the look of she wore a massive pair of silver hoops.

She looked fucking amazing.

"Wow… you have totally changed" I managed to say after a long awkward pause.

"You haven't, your still as ugly and obnoxious. I would move out of the way before someone else hits you... Now if you excuse me… I'll be going"

**HERMIONIES POV**

I turned my trolley and walked off, ignoring the "nice ass" comment I received from him.

What the hell was that?

Well anyway, at least my new look is working, thought not so pleased that it made Malfoy like my ass?

A few minutes later I was walking down the isle of the Hogwarts express with crookshanks under one arm and my cell phone in the other I began to look for my friends, I couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw me!

"Is that Hermione granger?" someone whispered.

"She looks stunning" someone else said.

I spotted my friends and waved through the glass, as they all stared in amazement.

Ron quickly jumped up and opened the door to let me in.

"Hermione, wow you look... wow…" he quickly sat down again his ears burning red

"You look amazing Hermione" Ginny grinned getting up to give me a hug, "how was your summer?"

"Oh you know, boring as ever, couldn't wait to see you all, I missed you so much!"

"We missed you too; you should of come camping with us last week? By the way I like your new look" Harry said greeting me, with a smile on his face

"You know I would of loved to if it has been any other week, I can't help that it was my aunts wedding! And thanks for the compliment!"

…

Everyone just grinned like fools for a minute or two before I broke the silence.

"Ok! Ok! I know your all wondering why the hell im dressed like this?"

Everyone nodded, proving my assumption.

"Well this is the new me, I have decided that I don't want to be just the brains, so I am becoming the beauty too, so now I can have both, and feel better about myself instead of hiding behind books and what not"

"I love the way you look, and oh my god I love your shoes, can I borrow them cause Seamus and Dean are having a welcome back to school party and Dean asked me to go with him" She admitted blushing

I was just about to say yeah sure, I have like a whole extra trunk full of heels when Ron said something first... No shouted.

"DEAN DID WHAT? You can't be serious? I hope you said no?"

…

"YOU SAID YES! Ginny! He's way too old for you, and anyway he's just gonna use you like he does all the other girls he goes out with"

Ginny looked furious.

"Ron I think you should calm down, he's only one year-"

"NO! Hermione I will not calm down she's – "

"RON! MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSISSNESS. YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" She yelled, before walking out of the compartment.

"Well Ron, you certainly know how to get under her skin"

"Yeah he certainly does Harry" I agreed

Ron just sat there scowling at the wall. Ears still burning.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO – INTRODUCE THE PRODJECT**

**HERMIONIE'S POV**

After everyone was seated in the great hall and the first years had been assigned houses, Dumbledore got up to give his speech.

"Settle down, settle down. I assume you all had a wonderful holiday? Well this is now a new beginning for everyone, beginning of a New Year, for new opportunities, new classes and new friends. The main rule still remains the same; no one is permitted to enter the forbidden forest under any circumstances. And this year we will be starting the new project for the 5th and above years that the ministry has made mandatory for all wizarding schools across the globe. This will become a certain obstacle, in which you need to overcome if you wish to succeed in graduating any school, in which you will need to do if you wish to accomplish, any common goals in life. 5th years and above please stay behind after the feast where I will explain in more detail, your upcoming task. Now let's all just take a moment to remember the loss we all endured last year and pray to whoever is up there that we ourselves will not perish. If anyone would like to visit Mr. Digory, his memorial is down by the black lake. Now though enough of that, let everyone enjoy the feast!"

And with a wave of his hands, the food appeared in front of us looking delicious.

"So what do you think that task thing is about Herminie?" Harry asked.

And everyone else, looked at me expectantly as well, as If I knew?

"Don't look at me like that. All of you!" I said taking a moment to look them all in the eye. "Why do you all assume that I will have any idea what he's talking about?"

"Well you usually have at least some theory that turns out to be right? Don't you?"

"No I don't! … Well at least not anymore. Why have I always got to be the brains? Can't you think for yourself Ronald?"

"Okay! Keep your knickers on, I was only asking, God!"

"Sorry, well anyway what _do_ you think?"

"I think it may be some sort of thing were we learn to get over death, you know move on quickly and get on with our own lives? You know kind of links in with all the death recently" Ginny wondered

"That's rather harsh Ginny! And anyway people need to grieve after someone dies. No class would teach them how to get over death that is merely impossible to do…" Harry said

"Oka whatever…" Ginny said looking hurt by his words

"Well I think, whatever it is it's gonna be a load of crap and a waste of our time." Said Ron

"Year probably" harry agreed.

After everyone was finished eating, and the younger students had left for bed, Dumbledore once again got up too speak to us.

"Okay students I assume you have all been waiting excitedly for the news about your project"

"Yeah right" Ron sniggered

"Well it is something that the ministry feels that you all need to learn before you enter adulthood."

"Oh God" Ron whispered

"So you therefore are being put through a Marriage and parenthood life course."

"WHAT!" Ron shouted, lifting his head off the table

And with that, everyone started shouting out and the murmuring began.

"Settle down! I do not agree with this either however the ministry has now made it mandatory for all students of your age. The course will consist of you being paired up with someone of the opposite sex, from another house."

The murmuring began again.

What! Omg this is absolutely the most stupid thing I have ever heard in my life.

"They can't do that!" Harry said, with a look of horror on his face.

"No way can they do that!" Ron agreed

"SILENCE"

Everyone shut up.

"The names of the pairs will be pulled out of the sorting hat. Once you are in your pairs, you will be giving living courters together, and after two weeks of being alone, you will be given a baby or young child from the hogsmeed Orphanage, to care for and love."

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL.

No one started talking this time, everyone just sat there with shocked looks on their face.

How could this be possible?

"Now the first two names to be called are, "Draco Malfoy and Herminie Granger" The hat yelled

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit

There was a load of murmuring and a few wolf whistles going on.

Someone pushed me forward as I stammered up to the front of the stage to join Malfoy.

This has to be the single most embarrassing time of my life. Ever.

Professor McGonagall came forward with rings.

Fucking hell.

"Now each of you take a ring and place it on the others finger"

He did so with a flirtatious grin on his face.

It was then my turn to do the same, and I think I did it with a look that said, I'm about to be sick.

"Now here is your key to your living courters, you are located to the north of the building, and I will expect you both down here tomorrow morning at 11 sharp. Goodnight, have a nice honeymoon"

What has this world come too? I said I wanted a boyfriend. Not a husband.

We then walked of stage, and made our way too our 'Living courters'

**DRACO'S POV**

Yes! I could not have gotten any luckier! I was 'married' to the now extremely hot Herminie. Pure blood or not I was ecstatic with who I was paired with.

And we got to share a room and a bed hopefully.

As we got to our room, I put the key in the door and unlocked it. Inside it was massive. There was a kitchen, living room and two bedrooms, one with a double bed, the other with a cot.

My luck was getting better. We get to share a bed!

Though I wasn't quite so sure about the cot. I didn't want some screaming baby here ruining my chances of getting it off with her.

"Oh well isn't this lovely." She said.

"Yeah it's nice isn't it?"

"No I was being sarcastic. What the fuck does the ministry think there doing? They can't do this."

She was angry. God she was sexy when she was angry.

"Well... Um. I dunno do I?"

"Well whatever I'm too tired to talk about this now, I'm going to bed. Stay out here while I get changed?" And she walked off.

I couldn't help stare at her ass.

As she closed the door, I went up to the key hole to look through.

She opened her trunk and removed her shoes, and robe. Then her socks, jumper, shirt and skirt.

She was standing here in a pair of dark blue lacy g string and bra.

Oh my god I just might die.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3, WTF AM I DOING?**

**HERMIONIES POV**

I quickly changed into my Calvin Klein black lacy night dress. Immediately wishing I had bought less sees through night clothes.

FUCK MY LIFE.

I turned the light off and hoped into bed.

The door then opened and Malfoy walked in though I couldn't see him because it was dark, thankfully because I'm sure I would have blushed.

I turned over on my side so to give him some privacy.

No wait, I'm not going to be shy anymore? Remember? New Me.

I then turned back over and squinted in the dark to watch him undress.

He took all his clothes off except his underwear, and jumped in besides me.

I never would have expected him to have so many biceps? And he was really tanned; I wonder what he did over the summer, to make himself look like that?

We both lay in the middle inches apart just staring at each other.

"Nice honeymoon, don't you think?" he said grinning

I laughed. "Well this isn't a real honeymoon anyway is it?"

"I can make it feel like one"

"Ooh yeah I bet you can" I laughed again

"No really"

He moved closer, smashing his lips onto mine, his arm resting on my thigh.

I pushed him away, "What the fuck are you-"

Why was I acting like this? It's not like I didn't want too? Because I do. My body was literally aching for him to touch me. And it's the new me.

So I shut up and kissed him back, wrapping my leg around his waist.

He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my back the other touching my ass.

It felt like heaven.

Our lips moved in time with each other, his tongue tracing the line of my teeth, before I opened my mouth further and his tongue snaked its way in.

It all of a sudden got even rougher as he moved one of his hands to my hair and started yanking at it and his other moved down to my thigh, Pulling my lacy dress up over my hips.

Fuck.

**DRACO'S POV**

I can't believe she was letting me do this! Even Pansy wouldn't when we were dating for like 3 months.

I pulled our lips apart, needing to breathe for a moment or too

I turned her over onto her back and lay right on top off, her my face leaning forward into her massive cleavage, sucking and biting at any part of her chest I could get into my mouth.

"Oh God! OH GOD! STOP! STOP! STOP"

She pushed me off of her and got up taking the bed sheets with her.

"What, did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, I just don't want to do that. We hate each other remember? This has just been one big mistake, it never should have happened. I'm gonna go and sleep on the couch"

"What the fuck you seemed pretty into it a minuet ago?"

"This isn't me. I don't do that. What the hell was I thinking? I'm not some cheap whore that sleeps around-"

"Well that's what it seemed like"

"Fuck off. Fuck off. Fuck off. I changed my mind, you go sleep on the couch."

"What No way!"

"GET OUT NOW!"

What the hell? What's her problem? How can someone be so into it one moment and then the next they decide to kick me out of the room?

Wait till I tell Crab and Goyle about this.


End file.
